


I love the light in your eyes (and the dark in your heart)

by darkbughead



Series: bughead fics [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: Bughead add on from 2x17.





	I love the light in your eyes (and the dark in your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Worked up the nerve to post this! I honestly don't know what it is lol.  
> \--  
> Not beta'd  
> \--  
> Also, i just wrote a chapter of a multi chap fic I'm working on, my first one. And I've been in a major writing mood lately so...  
> \--  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> \--  
> Follow me on tumblr at darkbughead.tumblr.com !

Jughead was different with Betty. Really different. He turned into this ball of fluff whenever he was around her. When he talked about her, his eyes lit up, and he couldn’t help but smile. He was also fiercely protective of her. When Sweet Pea said he didn’t trust Betty, and insulted her, Jughead lit up with a fire he didn’t know he had, and it took everything in him to not punch the lights out of Sweet Pea. But Betty could defend herself, and he tried to let her. Unless she asked him to help, he would let her fight her battles, supporting her on the side. She was great at defending herself. He may be the writer, but she had a tone in her voice when she defended herself and tried to convince you of something, that you couldn’t help but back down. Which was why he was immediately worried when Betty called him, and said she needed his help.   
\--  
It was a no brainer to help Betty. She of course came up with the idea of how, and he just needed to make it happen. Taking the Serpents to try to scare off these people would’ve been easier before the other day. Or maybe not. But since Sweet Pea was convinced that Betty only helped the Serpents for selfish reasons, it should’ve been harder. Surprisingly though, Sweet Pea agreed rather easily. He claimed it was because he was itching for a fight. But based on the snort Fangs emitted, Jughead guessed it was something else.  
(Sweet Pea knows Jughead is hopelessly in love with Betty, and who is he to get in between a man and his love?)  
\--  
Betty had instructed him in her texts to wait until he hears something threatening. She didn’t want them to burst in prematurely. She didn’t specify what exactly to classify as threatening. But of course, as soon as Jughead heard the threat to cut Betty, he kicked the door in with surprising force.  
\--  
“Hey, you okay?” Jughead asked, after Alice had gone to lie down, and Chic was packing. Both siting on the couch,  
Betty shrugged and leaned into his body, his arms automatically coming around her, kissing the top of her head.  
“I… I don’t know. I mean, Chic is leaving, which is amazing but….” She trailed off not wanting to complain about a good thing.  
“But…?”  
She buried her head into Jughead’s chest, breathing in his scent, and trying to find the right words to say.  
Pulling her face from his chest so what she said was audible, but still staying as close to him as possible, Betty took a deep breath and continued her thought.  
“But… my mom loved Chic. I don’t know if it was regret, or pity or guilt, but it took so long for her to see he was putting everyone in danger. For God’s sake, she got rid of a body for him. I’m glad she finally saw, but I still feel bad. She wanted so badly for Chic to be a part of her life, and to have a son. And, I don’t know how hard this will hit her or…” A few tears had escaped her eyes, but Betty continued on. “And it’s all my fault. Maybe Chic would’ve seen that he was bringing danger if I- if I” At this point betty was shaking, tears pouring down her cheeks, and Jughead pulled her head closer to his chest.  
Betty grasped his t-shirt, and let the sobs take over her body, with Jughead murmuring into her comforting words. While all he wanted to do was make her see it wasn’t her fault, he could tell she needed to cry. So, he continued to hold her, letting her cry.  
About 15 minutes later, Betty had calmed down, and she was sniffling only slightly. Lifting her head up, she looked at the mess of tears and snot on the front of Jughead’s shirt. She opened her mouth to start apologizing, but Jughead knew what she was going to say, so he told her, before she could get a word of her apology out, “Hey, its fine. I can just wash it. This shirts seen worse” Not having enough energy to argue, she just nodded, and tucked her head near his armpit, and let out a sigh.   
“Juggie?”  
“Yea?”   
“Can you hold me for a while?”  
“Of course Betts.”   
The hand around her back found her hair, and started threading his fingers through it, massaging the scalp as well. He let his other hand fall, and find a gap in between her sweater and her jeans, letting his index finger stroke the patch of skin there in a calming manner.  
”It’s not your fault you know. Jughead said quietly.  
“I know. But it still feels that way.”  
They stayed there for a while, him in his flannel and tshirt, leather jacket strewn across the back of the couch, looking severely out of place in the Cooper’s all American living room. Her in her sweater, scrunched up so a sliver of her stomach is showing, jeans and cream colored Keds, looking as if she belonged in the same living room. And maybe she did belong there, and maybe he did too. And maybe, neither of them really belonged to either of their living rooms, neither a tattered couch nor a floral one fitting them. But, right now, it didn’t matter. Right now, all that mattered was that they had each other, through everything.  
\--  
Betty fell asleep first, and rather quickly too. Sitting up had become kind of uncomfortable, so Jughead had leaned back, and slightly turned his body, putting his legs up on the couch, and Betty fitting in between them. They of course, kicked off their shoes first. Alice may be distraught right now, but she still would lecture them if she caught them soiling her couch with their dirty shoes. As soon as they had shifted around and got to this position, Betty felt her the energy leave her body. She fell limp like a ragdoll. She was so tired. Today had been taxing, and all she wanted to do was be in her bed with Jughead holding her. Her body decided the couch would do.  
Jughead knew she was asleep by the fact she wasn’t as tense as before, and her breathing had evened out. Even in his arms, it takes sleep for her mind to completely turn off and stop worrying her. Jughead himself was tired too. It seemed worrying took a lot out of a guy. Especially when what, or rather who, he was worrying about was the love of his life. That, combined with the calming presence of Betty herself in his arms, his eyes started to droop and his body started to go limp. Succumbing to his exhaustion, and figuring Betty fell asleep too, so its fine if he does too, he closed his eyes and let the darkness take over his vision.  
\--  
That’s how Alice found them later, Betty curled up in his arms, Jughead holding her as though his life depended on it, even in his sleep.  
Alice smiled, and was thankful Betty had him.


End file.
